Haters and Hearts
by AlishaVane45
Summary: Hermione and Draco have always hated eachother. But Draco has something else in his little heart for her. What happens when Hermione starts to feel something for him and Astoria Malfoy intervenes? Just a short story about how Draco ended up with Astoria when he really loved Hermione? Please please please read and review :D
1. Accidents and Meetings

**Hiiiiia guyyys! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so tell me how it is. The first chapter is just a quick introduction about how they meet. Hope you guys like it. :) Oh btw there is a little suprise at the end! So read and review!**

**Draco POV:**

Summer was thick in the air and Draco hated every minute of it. The sun blinded him, there was a non- existent breeze in the air, and there were flowers everywhere. Draco hated flowers, especially _Pansy's_. Thankfully the perks of being rich allowed him to have a car _with_ air conditioning. The only thing that bothered him were the 2 girls sitting in the back seat. On que _Pansy_ Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass giggled flirtatiously in the back seat probably hoping that one day they would have Draco all for themselves. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his platinum blond hair, making Pansy and Daphne sigh deeply; yes he was aware that he was unbelievingly and devastatingly handsome.

Now that Draco was fresh out of Hogwarts and had completed his 7th year he was eligible for courting. And his mom, being a mom had set him up on a surprise date with both Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Both girls came from respected Slytherin families who still looked up to the Malfoy's even after the whole Azkaban crisis. Pansy's parents just wanted to get Draco married to Pansy so that they could get their hand on the Malfoy fortune. Draco knew this only and only because he eavesdropped on his father and Mr. Parkinson's conversations. The Greengrass family was moderate and ok. Draco liked them better than the Parkinson's.

Daphne giggled in the back and suddenly Pansy screamed and started pulling Daphne's hair. Great just what Draco needed. Pansy let out another scream and Draco swerved the car fast around a bend narrowly avoiding a tree, a walking couple and instead crashed into something on the sidewalk. Draco groaned as his head hit the steering wheel. Pansy and Daphne were thrown against the window.

"Draco poo I'm hurt!" Pansy cooed with mock pain, rubbing her head. "It was Daphne."

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored Pansy. He always thought he would end up with her when he was younger, but thankfully destiny seemed to favor him. Pansy was his dad's favorite but now that he was stuck behind bars in Azkaban he was free from having any sort of arranged marriage with _her_. Daphne on the other hand was ok. She was pretty enough with blond hair and green eyes that mesmerized Draco every time he made contact with her. And being Daphne she said:

"You should go check what you crashed into Draco." Draco loved her. Well more than Pansy at least.

Draco looked at the thing he had just crashed. He recognized it as a muggle thing called a 'motorphysco'. It was a baby blue color and Draco had just about pulverized it, thanks to Pansy. He looked around. Nobody was bothering to even throw a glance at him_. I'll just use Reparo and fix it before whoever comes to claim it._ Draco pulled out his wand ready to say the incantation and then... she came. He would have recognized her anywhere. She looked exactly the same, brown hair and all. Her face wore the expression of someone who couldn't believe what they were seeing and she stood with the same air haughtiness and pride. Even though her hair was less frizzy and her back was straight (not like, when she had a bag full of books on her back) Draco knew it was her.

"Draco?" Ahh Draco missed that accusing voice.

"Hello Granger."

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione was too shocked at first to notice that her motorcycle was flattened against the pavement. And then she did. She let out a small scream and recomposed herself quickly. Kneeling down she looked at her flattened ride. At first all she could process was that Draco Malfoy, that foul loathsome evil little cockroach, the bouncing ferret, Harry Potter's archenemy, the boy who called her mudblood... (Need I continue?) was standing in front of her and that her motorcycle was crushed.

"How am I going to get home now?" she thought not realizing she had said it out aloud. And worse of all it was destroyed by none other than Draco Malfoy, whom she thought she would never see again. Hermione looked at Draco's car the one that had just about destroyed her ride. The windows rolled down smoothly and 2 girls poked their heads out. Hermione recognized the pug faced one as Pansy. Pansy squinted her eyes and shrieked.

"Look a mudblood in her right place!" Pansy laughed shrilly pointing at Hermione on the ground. Hermione got up quickly.

"Here," Draco's voice compelled her to look up. He handed her a wad of cash. "This should be about the cost of a new motorphysco."

If Hermione wasn't so angry she would have laughed. (Motorphysco? Seriously Draco?)

"No thanks." Hermione said her eyes flashing. Draco was still determined.

"Take more, if it's not enough." Draco pulled out another huge wad of cash.

Hermione looked at the cash skeptically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know how muggle money works Granger. Don't be surprised." Hermione was suddenly angry. Didn't he know that it wasn't about the money? A small part of her brain said _wow he knows money _and_ Money? First learn your muggle words Draco._ She shook her head.

"Keep your cash _Malfoy_," Hermione dropped a broken mirror shard of her now dead motorcycle in his hand forcefully "and first learn to say sorry to someone. It will help you a lot in life."

With a flip of her non-bushy hair she walked off ignoring Pansy and the other girls shocked looks and leaving Malfoy and the gathering of people that had surrounded them with their mouths hanging wide open. _Smooth Hermione real smooth._

**Oooooh she told him! The next chapter will be Draco and Hermione going back to Hogwarts for reasons I havent thought of yet. SUPRISE! Ok so wonderful people reading this fanfic... I have a gift. The first 15 people who review will have their names mentioned as students at Hogwarts in the coming chapters. So review and tell me how it is! Review! :)**


	2. Letters and Love

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on my other story.(Check it out btw) So they both are going to Hogwarts and Astorias POV is also shown here. Hope you guys like it and pweaseee reviewww! Love you guys!**

**Draco POV:**

Draco turned the brooch in his hand over and over again. He didn't know why he still kept it after Granger had insulted his kindness. A she was leaving the brooch had dropped and Draco being a gentleman had kept it, so he could return it to her if he _ever_ saw her. After he dropped Pansy home (once she had let go of him) and left Daphne at the Greenhouse Manor all he could think about was Granger. He was shocked all right. After 7 years of seeing her with bushy hair and those hideous buck teeth Draco had to admit she looked good. And then out of all places to meet her: he met her on accident _with _an accident. Draco chuckled quietly to himself. Someone knocked on the door and Draco instinctively put the brooch in a drawer. (He still didn't know why he cared.)

A young witch with attractive dark curls and eyes entered. Draco knew her even though she was a year younger than him at Hogwarts. A Slytherin by heart, he would know. Why the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor was a shame.

"Ahh Romilda any progress on that case?" Romilda shook her head. Romilda was in her last year at Hogwarts and Draco being the gentleman had let her work part time at the ministry, not that she needed the money, her family was wealthy enough.

"Nothing yet, Theo won't cooperate and Jade says she won't work on anything with Theo involved. It's after all a matter of the heart."

Draco looked up curiously. "And why would you say that?"

"Well you should see the way he looks at her, and she can't seem to get her eyes off of him."

"Hmm…but you say they hate each other right?"

"Yes but that's how all love stories start." Romilda mused "Love is born from the depths of hatred." She cleared her throat "Anyway while they settle their disputes we need to appoint someone else for the job."

"Ahh yes Zabini called today, I think he would do very well on the job and let's see we can easily put him with…Daphne?" Draco said remembering that Daphne was looking for a job at the ministry. Draco knew it was only to get closer to him but he already had girls hovering all around him (especially the extremely attractive one in front of him.)

"Daphne Greengrass!" Romilda almost screamed "No I don't think that will work, after all now that Zabini is getting engaged and his fiancée almost ripped my head off because she saw us talking I think it's better for her not to."

"Hmm…you seem to know a lot about love and relations Romilda."

"Actually I seem to know a lot more than you." Romilda winked "That brooch…its special isn't it?"

Draco was taken aback. How did she know about the brooch? Draco would play along. Old habits die hard.

"Brooch? Oh my mother's brooch? I have to go polish the pearls on it." Draco lied smoothly pausing only to remember what the brooch looked like. Pearls seemed innocent enough.

Romilda debated over it. Draco could see her mind whirring so he added "By the way I saw the clothing line you made. Impressive I must say, Zabini seemed to like it a lot."

Romilda raised a brow. "Ahh _flattery_ the first step in misleading a person, why don't you try something else noob?" She winked "and don't worry I'll find out who that special someone is."

Draco sighed. Leave it to Romilda to figure out that one. Draco always liked that attitude of hers, it was why he gave her the job. Where everyone in the office wouldn't dare to speak to him she would and unlike everyone else Romilda being the rebel dismissed herself.

At that moment an owl swooped in through the window landing on Draco's platinum hair. Draco sighed smoothing his hair and once he had he glared at the owl making the owl screech and leave. Draco looked at the letters. Flint was having a courting and all eligible bachelors were to be there with partners. A letter from Pansy,(Draco immediately chucked it at the fire.) And the last letter… Draco looked letter, it was written on pale parchment in spidery handwriting and in the corner was the Hogwarts crest. Huh? Draco looked around furtively. He hoped it wasn't his midterm scores from his 7th year which he had had hidden in the Slytherin Common Room. (So anyway back to that letter.) Draco read it once. Twice. Thrice.

Draco looked up. He was going back to Hogwarts.

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione cursed. Her whole day was ruined. First that stupid flat tire. Then Malfoy had destroyed her bike and now her feet where aching because of all that stupid walking back to her apartment. Ahh _her_ apartment. She walked into the 3 room 1 floor apartment and crashed on the sofa. Across from her was a certain red headed Weasley.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried brightly. In the corner of her mind Hermione was scrutinizing all the details around the room. The table seat was left out, the kitchen light was open and Hermione's room door was closed when she always left it open. So Ginny still hadn't quit her old ways.

"Hermione!" Ginny said and sat down quietly but Hermione knew she wanted to burst whatever she wanted to tell her. And what better than to chat with your best friend that over cookies and milk? A muggle classic.

"Remember Flint?"

Hermione nodded "The one that knocked Harry of his broom during our first year," Hermione grimaced "I remember."

"Well he's 18 and…"

"And…?"

"And…"

"Ok we get the point," Hermione said annoyed at the point but also curious "So what happened?"

"He's having this bachelor party and Harry's going!" Ginny said this

It took Hermione a legit minute to realize. (She sucked at relationships and girl talk.)

"OMG!" Ginny taught her that.

"Harry invited me to come and you know what that means." Ginny said her eyes closed.

Hermione positively beamed. It was obvious that Ginny and Harry liked each other and now with this bachelor party Harry could propose to Ginny! Hermione knew how much Harry worried about that. All through his 7th year Harry muttered to himself in the common room and practiced proposing to everyone. Parvati, Lavender, even Seamus, Dean and Neville weren't spared.

"Oh and Ron's also going." Ginny winked. Hermione felt her cheeks turn hot.

"Oh hush." Hermione said throwing a pillow at Ginny. Hermione was excited for Ginny but honestly she thought everything was happening to fast. Ginny still had to finish her last year at Hogwarts. The owl came at the right moment and Hermione rushed to the window. She looked at the letter and showed it under Ginny's nose. Ginny hugged her as soon as she saw the crest.

"Oh this is great!" She gushed "I can see you all the time and," Ginny gave her the puppy eye look "You can help me with my homework."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please? Even Neville will be there, I heard he's going to be teaching Herbology." Ginny's eyes lit with excitement. "Oh Luna will be happy! I'll go tell her right now!" With that she apparated away only to come back a second later to grab a cookie give her one last puppy dog eye look and leave again. Hermione sighed defeated.

"We'll I can't say no now."

**Astoria POV:**

Astoria couldn't wait until Daphne fell asleep. All she did was _talk_ and _talk_ and _talk_ about Draco. Draco this. Draco that. Draco. Draco. Draco. Astoria couldn't take it anymore. If Daphne did this all summer than Astoria wished that September would hurry up so she could take refuge at Hogwarts, it was her last year.

"Do you think he likes me back Astoria?" Daphne asked finally as Astoria was about to doze off.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Astoria said drowsily as Daphne's smile faded.

"You don't think so do you?" Daphne said quietly looking at the floor. "He's probably after Pansy, they've been together ever since first year. Oh what was I thinking that Draco would even look twice at me?" she sighed and picked up the photo of Draco from her nightstand. Astoria rolled her eyes. She had seen enough of Draco and heard enough of Daphne talking about him to his photo every night. Then suddenly Daphne started crying clutching the picture to her chest.

Astoria felt bad. She didn't want to make Daphne feel bad, especially if it was about Draco because then all she would talk about would be how Draco did this and Draco did that.

"No that's not what I meant Daph." Astoria said "If Draco doesn't choose you then he's wrong. Because you are the smartest, most beautiful of them all. If he chooses Pansy over you then he's wrong. If he doesn't choose you as his wife than he is stupid and he doesn't know what he's missing, Daph. And so what if you don't get Draco? That just means he's not Mr. Perfect and that _your_ Mr. Perfect is out there somewhere just looking for _you_."

Daphne sniffed. "Aww Astoria you really think so?"

"Yes." Astoria said. Daphne was always there for her, more or less, so this time Astoria would help Daphne get through this. "Oh and by the way remember Flint? He's having a courting and all eligible bachelors are coming so...?"

Daphne brightened up and hugged Astoria. "Oh Astoria, when is your Mr. Perfect going to come?"

As if on cue to answer Daphne's rhetorical question, their house-elf Twinkie (he he get it like the little sweet things with the cream in them?) apparated into the room to announce Draco's arrival.


	3. Hogwarts and Back

**This chapter is mainly about Draco and Hermione going back to Hogwarts to teach along with a couple of famliar faces. I'm going to introduce Luna and Ginny in the next chapter since they are still 6th years! Also there is some Luna/Neville coming up! Reviews are welcome! :) If you review than leave a name because i need a few names for the students in Ginny's year. Thanks a bunch! ^.^**

**Draco POV:**

Draco looked at the castle longily. It seemed like such a long time despite being only a summer long. He walked up to the strong iron gates that seemed so strong but was so weak when it came to protecting Hogwarts. Draco hated himself that minute, it was all because of him. Even though he has pledged himself as good all the stuff he did when he was working for the death eaters made him hate himself. _Let bygones be bygones. _

"Ahh Draco." Professor Mcgonagall greeted him as he entered. "I'm so glad you're here to join us. You can head up to the office everyone else should be there soon."

Draco nodded curtly and headed up to the Headmistress's office. Only a few people were there. Draco recognized most of them. They were all seated at a long table. Draco froze. He remembered. They were all seated around the long table and at the head was…Voldemort... Draco shook his head. It was futile to remember those old days. Draco tore his eyes from the table and instead focused on its occupants. He recognized the black haired round faced man first. Neville Longbottom had changed a lot. Draco looked at the others around the table. There was a long black haired girl he immediately recognized as Padma Patil…or was it Parvati? He couldn't tell. There was a boy with blond hair who he didn't recognize. All of them looked at Draco expectantly as he took a seat.

Draco wondered if he should have said something but was saved the pressure of doing it as Mcgonagall entered the room. She took the seat at the front of the table. The atmosphere around the table changed and with a jolt Draco realized they weren't students anymore they were adults. Neville was dressed nicely in a pair of robes, much better than the ones he wore at school. Padma or Parvati who usually had their hair in a braid had their hair out cut and styled. As for the blond hair boy Draco couldn't recall where he had seen him and assumed he had changed somehow. Draco himself was wearing fine tailored Armani suit in dark blue.

"Welcome back students…let me just see if everyone's here." Mcgonagall waved her wand as a piece of parchment appeared in mid-air. "Neville Longbottom." Neville raised his hand to acknowledge his presence. "Ernie Macmillan." The blond hair boy raised his hand. Draco remembered, he was a Hufflepuff in their year (yeah that's all he knew.) "Padma Patil." The long black haired witch raised her hand. Oh so she was Padma, Parvati's Ravenclaw twin. "Draco Malfoy." Draco raised his hand foolishly. "And Hermione Granger."

Draco's eyes popped out. Granger. Granger was here! Everyone looked around the room, but Neville spoke first.

"I don't think she's here professor." Neville said "Maybe she declined the invitation."

Draco scoffed. Granger would never deny the invitation to come back to Hogwarts, he knew her that much. The door suddenly opened and a bushy haired flushed face Hermione entered.

"Oh I'm so sorry Professor!" she sighed "See this obnoxious idiot broke my ride so it took me hours to come to the portkey-" Draco raised his eyebrow as Granger looked at him. She turned pink and took a seat next to Padma.

"That's fine Ms. Granger," Mcgonagall said "It happens. All that matters is that we're here. Now you all may be wondering why we have chosen you all to come back. The matter is simple. Now that you are all of age and all of you may be looking for a job so you can settle down maybe have a family it is imperative that you have the best job fit for your abilities. Your Hogwarts education has done that much for you. However some of you may require internships for the jobs you desire. Miss Patil I know for a fact that you desire to be a healer, correct?"

Padma nodded. Draco was impressed. He would've though she would've went to some romance or makeup field. But then after all unlike Parvati she was a Ravenclaw.

"You have taken all the classes and more so you are more than qualified to be a healer however you just need an internship. I know that you can go to St. Mungos and apply for an internship but as it seems our healer Madam Pomprey is about to retire and with the new year starting in just a few weeks we would like to appoint you as a healer so that way you can have your internship and we can have a great addition to our Hogwarts family. Would you-"

"Yes!" Padma squealed "I mean of course."

"Along with that all of you had a good status at Hogwarts as prefects." Padma, Hermione Ernie and Draco nodded.

"But professor," Neville interrupted "I wasn't a prefect then why am I here?"

Mcgonagall looked at Neville kindly "But you Neville have the most knowledge in Herbology and even professor Sprout told us that she saw so much potential in you that we decided to offer you the job of being a professor of Herbology at Hogwarts."

Herbology huh? Draco never had any love for the subject considering he did horrible with plants that tried to eat you unless you were nice to them.

"I accept Professor." Neville said humbly and Draco saw Mcgonagall smile.

"That leaves us with an open position for Transfiguration and Defense Against The dark Arts." Her words lingered on Defense against the dark arts and Draco looked away.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy we have decided to give you each one of these teaching positions." Draco and Hermione nodded. "Ms. Granger you will teach Transfiguration and Mr. Malfoy will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "But professor-"

"Ms. Granger, seeing as you got an E in Defense and Mr. Malfoy an O I think he is qualified enough to be teaching Defense."

That shut up Granger. Draco couldn't believe what he heard. He beat Granger in a class. Padma, Ernie and Neville looked like they wanted to say something but thought better of it.

Ernie smiled as if to ease the tension in the room and asked "So professor what about me?"

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione couldnt't believe it! Draco had gotten an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts!

"Ernie we have something special for you. Along with a perfect you were _also_ Head boy for Hufflepuff _and_ you joined the choir _and_ were top in the class so we decided that you will take over Professor Flitiwick and take over the Choir and Charms seeing as you made an 'O' in there."

Ernie beamed and nodded. Hermione and the others clapped for Ernie but inside Hermione was dying to go and pounce on Draco for getting Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Mcgonagall stood up and everyone in the room followed.

"Now that you all have accepted your roles it's just the matter of getting to know your surroundings." Professor Mcgonagall said. Ernie laughed.

"Professor we already know our way around Hogwarts…"

"I can assure you Mr. Macmillan that theres been a lot of changes since you graduated."

Professor Mcgonagall led them around the castle pointing out the different rooms and classes. She showed Padma her office which was hidden behind a cabinet in the Hospital room. Draco got the room in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. (Hermione grimaced, she should have gotten that room.) Hermione got Professor McGonagall's old office and Ernie got Professor Flitiwicks old one. Lastly she showed them the teacher dorms, now that they were teachers they were to stay there. Hermione was glad she had packed beforehand.

"This is where you will stay for the remainder of the year at Hogwarts," she paused "as teachers."

"Ladies dorms are on the right and the boys on the left. I except you all to behave and act professionally towards each other." Her eyes rested on Draco a second longer before she dissapered with a swish of her cloak.

They all looked at each other and then Padma made the first move by moving towards the girl dorms. Hermione followed in suite and Neville and Ernie walked towards the boy dorms after Draco. Hermione set down her stuff and chatted with Padma as they set up the room for living.

That evening Hermione, Padma Neville and Ernie sat around the fire making up lesson plans. Draco was sleeping and Padma sat around helping since she had no actual class to teach.

"Do you think I should leave human transfiguration for 1st semester or 2nd?" Hermione asked as Padma answered. Neville was looking at plants and drawing up sketches. Ernie was listening to music and pretending to conduct an invisible choir with his wand.

"It's amazing." Neville whispered in awe looking at the purplish leaves "The Chinese Burbage plant is-"

"Neville," Hermione sighed "You're doing it again."

"Sorry." He said and continued drawing the plant. Padma sighed and watched Ernie conduct an invisible choir.

"I can't believe Malfoy got to teach Defense!" Hermione exclaimed when she was too tired to make up lesson plans.

"I know right." Neville added "It's like McGonagall forgot all that happened."

"She cant have forgotten, maybe she thinks he's changed." Padma suggested wisely.

"Or she wants to think he's changed." Ernie said rather pompously "I think-" he stopped because on the stairs was Malfoy.

"Talking about me is it Granger?" he called out "can't resist thinking about me can you."

Hermione turned away. Padma crossed her arms and pretended not to listen. Ernie and Neville went back to what they were doing.

"Shove off Malfoy." Neville said finally. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione beat him there first.

"You know what Malfoy, I hope you're like all the Defense teachers we had and only stay for one year!"


	4. Astoria Greengrass

**Chapter 4 yaaay! Finally finished it. Neville Luna is coming up soon and so is Dramione. Please please please review and leave a naame because i still need some name ideas for the coming chapters :)**

**Astoria POV:**

Astoria almost cried when she entered the castle. She was free! She was free now that she was officially away from Daphne and her rants about how Draco had did this and that. Even though Daphne didn't cry about it anymore she made a whole show about burning each and every thing Draco had given her, and of course being her sister Astoria was the only one present. She watched with her arms crossed as Daphne spent an entire day throwing random stupid things in the fire. She threw a necklace, a feather (don't ask),a straw (That both Draco and Daphne had shared, ughh), a strand of Draco's hair(Astoria was glad that was gone) and the list goes on and on.

"Astoria!" Astoria turned to greet her friends. Sydney, Ginny, and Luna.

"Hello." Astoria said as she saw a blur of red and was wrapped in a bear hug.

"Can't. Breathe. Ginny!" Astoria breathed as Ginny quickly released her. Astoria smiled at her friends. Being sorted in Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin (like the rest of her family) was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Astoria couldn't care less if anyone was a Slytherin or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff as long as they accepted her and saw her for what she really was. That's why she was friends with them. Ginny would defend her anywhere and supported her when ever she needed it. And her friend Sydney was a muggle-born but Astoria didn't care less se was the best friends anyone could ask for. And Luna: everyone in Ravenclaw though she was an oddball but Astoria would term it as 'unique." And who didn't want be unique?

"I couldn't wait till summer ended!" Astoria exclaimed telling Ginny, Luna and Sydney about Daphne and Draco as they walked to their next class.

"Wow." was all Sydney said.

"I'm sure she must have a lot of wackspurts floating around her." Luna added serious. Astoria rolled her eyes as they entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"They're these things that make your brain go fuzzy-" Luna was saying.

"Yes Luna for the 100th time we know!" Ginny cried as Sydney stopped covering her ears.

"I'll say as long as I don't have to hear the name Draco again." Astoria said "I'm good listening to you talk about Wackspurts Luna."

Luna beamed and then her face fell. "Ginny…"

Ginny suddenly coughed. "Would you mind looking at a person named Draco again?"

Astoria whipped her head around as she took her seat. "Not funny Ginny."

"Not funny Astoria, but real." Sydney said pointing to their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hello class, you all may know me as Draco but from now on I'm Professor Malfoy."

Astoria mouth fell open and she covered her face with her hands was sooo NOT happening. Forget this she would rather be back home with Daphne throwing stupid things in the fire.

**Draco POV:**

Draco layed down at his desk with his feet on the table. He didn't care what everyone else thought about him, he was Draco Malfoy after all. Soon enough the class entered and began to assemble in their seats. A few girls almost fainted as they recognized him(yes once again Draco was aware that he was devastatingly handsome.) The guys cast him dark looks and once the class had taken their seats he introduced himself.

"Hello class." Draco started "You all may know me as Draco," a few girls sighed and Draco continued "but from now on I am Professor Malfoy."

"Yes Professor Malfoy!" The girls chanted dreamily as the guys sat around lookina at eachother and pretending to not care.

"Seeing as you all know me from last year, I don't think I need to introduce myself."

"Oh of course." A boy at the back of the room yelled "You're the son of a -" Draco flinched at the name but recovered quickly "who sent my dad to Azkaban aren't you?"

Draco chose to ignore him, but the boy was determined.

"Name?" Draco drawled slowly. The boy looked at him "Excuse me?"

"I asked what your name is." Draco said slowly. He was not going to get mad. He was not goi-

"You don't scare me professor Malfoy." The boy said as Draco repeated threatingly. "Name?"

"His name is Theodore Nott." A girl answered and Draco looked at her. "My name is Camilla by the way." She added flirtatiously.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, earning more sighs and dreamy looks from girls.

"Thanks _Camilla_ so today we will be practicing dueling techniques." Draco looked around the room "I see we are an odd number so one of you will have to pair up with _me_."

At once girls started screaming their names and requests.

"Pick me!"

"No not _her_ me!"

"It's me Camilla!"

"Me please!"

"Yoo hoo over here!"

Draco sighed and looked around at the eager faces of girls around him. Ahh he recognized the red haired girl in the front. Ginny Weasley was a 7th year now. And then who was the brown haired girl next to her? Had Daphne dyed her hair brown? And her eyes they were much more greener…

"You." he pointed at the girl. Ginny whipped her head around and stared at the girl open-mouthed. Draco sighed. This was going to be easy. No girl would refuse him.

"No." the girl said quickly and Draco detected a tone of disgust. He seriously couldn't believe his ears. "I mean sorry Professor Malfoy but I'm pairing up with Ginny here."

Draco stared at the girl open-mouthed. She had refused _Draco_? _Draco_ _Malfoy_? _The Draco Malfoy?_

"That's fine." He said and picked Camilla who tripped in her haste to come close to Draco. Turns out Camilla was an ok opponent for dueling, well she was a Slytherin.

Draco looked around the class. Almost everyone was doing ok but they needed to refine their technique. None of them had faced what Draco had faced, none of them knew how serious the world out there was. They needed to do more and Draco would teach them just that. Time for Professor Malfoy to get serious.

"A little higher Ms. Eze and then attack from below it tricks the opponent in thinking where you're going to attack." He said instructing the girl next to him. Her partner rolled his eyes and Draco looked at the boy. It was Theodore Nott. They were best friends a long time ago but now he and Draco had a student teacher relationship. That's all.

"Patrick stop chewing gum and attack her!" he called out to the fat Gryffindor who was chewing a glob of gum bigger then Draco's hand. And just for the fun of it he added "10 points from Gryffindor."

Then he focused on the Weasley and the brown hair girl who had refused him. Weasley was doing considerably good as she aimed at bat boogey hex at the brown haired girl who was close to getting hit but at the right minute dodged it. Draco himself had felt on of Weasley's bat boogey hexes and it was not a pleasant thing. Draco would never admit that though. He walked towards them.

"You might want to try refining the way you hold your wand Weas-Ginny." Oh the pain. "and ms- sorry I never caught your name." Draco asked smoothly. This always worked on girls.

"I never told." The brown haired girl said staring at Draco eye to eye. Her eyes were even greener than Daphne's. Draco looked at her in disbelief "However for your information professor _Malfoy_ it's Astoria," Draco nodded. _Why did that name sound so familiar?_ "Astoria Greengrass."

_Oh_. This girl Draco decided was the _complete_ opposite of her sister.


End file.
